total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Max was a competitor in Total Drama Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Enchanted Butterflies. He also returned for Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites, as a member of the Beloved Buffaloes. Personality Max is obsessed with being the most diabolical mind Total Drama has ever seen. He is constantly boasting about being the personification of the word "evil." In reality, however, he is a very incompetent, pathetic excuse of a villain, and usually causes more trouble for himself then he does for others. Although he has the ability to construct various technological devices, he cannot successfully pull off any of his schemes without assistance. His knowledge outside of his inventions is not much better; he speaks to inanimate objects or animals numerous times and actually expects a response. He is bent on world domination; so much so that using Total Drama as a step towards it was his whole purpose of auditioning. Max himself has stated that he has not spent his life being social. Meeting other people and getting out of his laboratory-like bedroom was another goal of joining. Despite his desire to be a villain, Max is arguably a generally nice boy so long as his evil is not questioned to his face. As mentioned in his audition tape and seen in Three Zones and A Baby, Max has a soft spot for children. Total Drama: Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Max arrives in the penultimate bus, and is told to be a goofball by Chris. He is put on the team of the Enchanted Butterflies, and doesn't participate in the challenge much, but as his team wins, he isn't in danger. Swampin' Up He appears in the challenge, when he finds the swamp disgusting, and refuses to get into it, but Jasmine pushes him there. Wanting to give everyone a lesson, he prepares traps, that not only end up webbing almost every contestant, but also himslef. Even when his team loses the challenge, he is handed a marshmallow by Chris, that states that he didn't wanted to get him safe. Mr. Bones and Me Max appears first when the challenge starts, telling that whoever kidnapped Brick and Cody must be really EVIL, but Noah quickly mocks him. When Izzy is taken down, Max gets freaked out and tries to run away, but gets webbed. His team wins the challenge, so he is safe again. The Lord Of The Stings Max first appears when the challenge starts, and walks to the trash mountain to get stuff to his disguise. There, Jo approaches him, and compliments his "evil" looks, and offers him to be an alliance. He accepts, as long as she remembers who the boss is, which Jo replies in the confessional that she knows that perfectly. He puts himself a helmet with a drawn brain, and gets ascore of 0 from Chris. He is confused by Jo's strategy in the challenge, and when Izzy starts to attack her own teammates, he runs to her, but is shot by her in the nuts, eliminating him from the challenge. He recieves a marshmallow at the elimination ceremony, so he is saved. Dawn of Noah's Ark In the episode 5 Max is rudely woken up by Jo with Brick's alarm and comically falls down the treehouse onto Noah.The two are then forced by the jockette to do a training session that makes them both exhausted.During the challenge, Max firstly helps building the ark,but later he has an idea seeing Jasmine easily coaxing animals to her side:he creates an EVIL hypnotizing didgeridoo' ''but when he plays it he's viciously immediately attacked by all the forest. Eye of the Fighter In Eye of the Fighter he shows no courage battling against Scarlett,even if she was only a papercut picture of her. Revealing so to be dirty coward (again) in front of pure evilness. Derriere Le Rideau In Derriere Le Rideau he pretends Jo to be his '''sidekick' and follow his orders with no reply, but ends up only getting a side-kick from her that makes him to land just in front of Paintbrush, who easily captures him, eliminating him from the challenge. The Egg-Mazing Race Max firt appears complaining about his lack of evilness during the season, at the Mansion of the Winners, and when Jasmine appears, she just confirms that, causing him to attack her with a frozing gun, that explodes at his face and leaves it frozen. In the challenge, he is told by Dawn to use his frozing gun to freeze the river and create a plank of ice that they can use to cross, which he does, and is later informed by Dawn that he is one of the purest souls in the world, destinated to be good. He is highly offended, and tries to freexe the egg later, when Jo trips and it is seen flying, trapping it into a giant ice cube, saving it from being broken. Dawn insist on what she says, annoying him more. Later, before the Dragons eliminate Tyler and they run to the Treehouse, away from the dragon, Sky's Dark Magic Book falls, and Max finds it, and says that he'll show Dawn how evil he is using it. Dragon Bold Max ignores all the warnings written in the book and tries many times to cast the Evilizer spell but fails miserely. When he finally succeeds, he makes Hydreigon so EVIL to lose the control, that attacks even him and destroys everything. Max is so pride of this that can't shut up at the Ceremony and brags all the merits of the events, making Dawn to avenge activating the Kick of Shame at betrayal. So Max is eliminated forever of the competition. Total Insanity - Issue 1 Max appears when MePhone4 has a video call with the eliminated contestants, fixing his frozing gun close to Paintbrush and Lightbulb. Keys of Kindness and Keenness He returns having been chosen by a lot to help Dave. During this occasion he finds again the Dark Magic Book buried in the swamp. Here he starts to plot again an evil plan...but he's immediately discovered by Sky. He decides so to study carefully the book before to use it again. He doesn't help Dave and Sky, but even root for their death when the Scuba Polar Bears bot attack them: eventually, they survive, so Max makes the big mistake to insult the bears, getting in result mauled and pursued. Later on the episode, Max appears just when Sky reveals her true dark colors, she takes immediately the book from him, and replies at his complaints menacing to show him what the true evil means, scaring the hell out of him! Max runs cowardly away soon after. By the end of the episode, as Dave invites Sky on the helicopter to fly away from the Enchanted Forest, Max appears in underwear and beg them with the solemn promise to not be evil anymore to bring him with them, too, but it's too late...and he's forced to seek the helicopter meanwhile the season gets to the end titles. TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories Max first appears running to the table where all the other ex-contestants are having breakfast, announcing how Chris is comming to the island. He is shocked at the offer of a new season to comete in, and when chaos is set, he starts throwing food at Chris. When he is brought to the Enchanted Forest to search for a passport, he goes to search in the EncHaunted House, and when he sees Cody and Izzy, as it's April Fool's Day, he tries to scare them, succeeding into making Cody get wet, but boring Izzy, until they are sent out by a misterious monster. After some unsuccessful tries of the three to get in, he decides to use his frozing gun to defeat it, and succeeds, at least at freezing one of the three heads, because it's revealed to be Hydreigon, that roars and lifts Izzy and Cody to the sky, destroying the roof, that falls on Max. Later, Max is seen again comlaining throught the forests, until he finds Tyler, Lindsay, Samey and Amy in traps, and is tricked by them to free them, and they all go to the dock. Sadly for them, they arrive too late, and everyone has left already. Then, they hear a roar, and they discover it's a Haxorus, that is running behind them, causing them to run, a similar situation to his previous at the finale. Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites Locked at Home Max gets introduced by Chris as "Evil Oompa-Loompa", and he tells everyone to fear him, until he is pushed away by Chris. When everyone tells how Sky is scary, he tells her he's so proud of her being evil. He hears Chris explaining the challenge, and makes fun of Esperanza when Chris nearlly eliminates her, but then he threatens to eliminate him too, and he ends all the laughters. In the challenge, Max tells the others that he wants a chance by pushing the kart, and reveals in the confessional that he wants to sabotage them to show them who is evil. When Courtney asks him to push, he tells her that he accepts no orders, but she intimidates him so much, and when he tries to deny it, just ends up more scared. he gets tired easily of pushing. Then, he brings Cody in the kart, and they crash with a mine, and land close to the washing machine. When DJ and Bridgette tell him to help him, he accepts, seeing his sabotaging time, and stuffs some trash with it. He then ushes the kart back, and also it with Trent, and throws it to the other kart, when they see Brody talking about sabotage with Jacques. When it is Alejandro's turn, Max tries to do a last pushing attemp, but gets so tired that can't prevent from crashing with a mine, that blows them up to the finish line. Chris then discovers his sabotage, and declares them the loser team, making him call out loud his sabotage, just right before fainting. At the elimination ceremony, he is easily voted out, and kicked to the Boat of Losers by Shawn. Appearences Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Cameo Category:Antagonist Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Beloved Buffaloes